Hate Christmas
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Jensen teria todos os motivos do mundo para odiar o Natal... Padackles completamente inocente e fluffy!


Título: Hate Christmas

Categoria: Challenge Dezembro/2009 do Need For Fic

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Jensen teria todos os motivos do mundo para odiar o Natal... mas será que é assim mesmo que ele se sente?

Disclaimer: ninguém aqui me pertence e eu só não fico decepcionada pq ñ admito mais ninguém com o Jensen além do Jared, inclusive eu! Ah, e eu não ganho nada com isso, a não ser algumas reviews qdo tenho um leitor gente boa!

******

Você teria todos os motivos do mundo para odiar o Natal. Todos os anos sempre a mesma coisa, sempre as mesmas tradições e, consequentemente, sempre os mesmos problemas.

Você recebe "aquele" e-mail da sua namorada pedindo um presente que, obviamente, você não acha em lugar nenhum de Vancouver e lhe obriga a passar em Los Angeles, antes de seguir para Dallas, onde vai rever sua família.

No shopping, em Los Angeles, você se sente a pior das criaturas ao andar de óculos escuros e boné, tentando passar despercebido por uma multidão, sendo seguido de perto por seu segurança pessoal.

Tentativa frustrada, já que suas fãs parecem sentir seu cheiro a quilômetros de distancia e você, sem outra alternativa, precisa andar apressado, fazendo cara de poucos amigos primeiro porque é extremamente tímido e tudo isso lhe deixa constrangido e segundo porque se não se apressar vai perder seu vôo.

Com o presente na mala, você embarca num avião lotado e tenta se concentrar no que serão os seus próximos dias. Uma tarefa nada agradável, porque sabe que vai ter que ficar em casa recebendo visitas daqueles parentes que você nunca lembra o nome e, muitas vezes, nem seus pais mesmo se lembram.

Já em casa você tem apenas alguns minutos de tranqüilidade, porque assim como suas fãs no shopping, muitos na sua cidade Natal arrumam um pretexto para passar diante da sua casa e, quem sabe, conseguir uma foto sua para colocar na Internet.

Você deveria odiar o Natal!

No dia 23 sua mãe começa os preparativos para a ceia e enche a geladeira e o freezer das coisas gostosas que ela não deixa você comer. Por mais que peça, implore, tente a técnica do olhar de cãozinho abandonado aprendida com Jared, sua mãe é irredutível. Uma típica mulher texana. E você tem que esperar até o dia seguinte para matar a saudade do tempero dela.

Na festa, propriamente dita, começa o seu pior tormento.

Uma de suas primas sempre arruma amigas novas que são convidadas para a ceia e ficam soltando gritinhos histéricos cada vez que você passa perto. Isso sem contar aquele seu primo idiota, que sempre o atormentou, e consegue acabar com a torta de chocolate que sua vó faz antes mesmo de você se lembrar onde estão os garfos. E você revira os olhos quando sua mãe pede para não ficar zangado, porque afinal de contas "ele é visita"!

E fica impossível não pensar que você também é visita, já que passa praticamente 9 meses do ano longe dali.

Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando seus sobrinhos chegam e você sorri, verdadeiramente. Eles pulam sobre você, e pelos próximos 15 minutos você se esquece do mundo, rolando com eles pelo chão, quase derrubando a árvore de Natal e ouvindo todas as traquinagens que eles aprontam na escola.

15 minutos! Porque sua tia-avó Henriette faz questão de gritar a plenos pulmões que não existem apenas as duas crianças na festa e que todos ali querem um pouco da atenção do "astro da família". E ela, mesmo com pouco mais 1,60m e muito mais de 90 quilos, se agacha ao seu lado e aperta suas bochechas do mesmo jeito que sempre faz, desde que você se entende por gente.

Seu tio Marty fica bêbado e começa a dançar em cima de uma das mesas. Todo mundo ri da situação, especialmente quando a mulher dele, sua tia Krisha, começa a reclamar. E ele só para quando escorrega, cai da mesa e abre um dos pulsos, torce uma perna ou fica com um galo na cabeça. E o casal vai embora antes da entrega de presentes.

Depois que sua cunhada coloca os filhos para dormir, os adultos vão para a ceia que segue sem problemas além da tradicional disputa pelas coxas do peru. Você consegue comer em paz e pensa que agora falta pouco para o fim do seu inferno natalino.

Todos alimentados e meio sonolentos, chega a hora da famigerada troca de presentes. E você começa a receber as coisas mais malucas que seus parentes pensam que você vai adorar. Inclusive um box com os DVD's da série que você faz; um suéter de tricô cinza cimento (horroroso, diga-se de passagem); um CD que você decididamente não vai ouvir porque afinal, quem foi que disse que você gosta de polca? (Sim, você se lembra quem disse, o idiota do Padalecki na última convenção da série).

E pronto, tudo o que você realmente não queria que acontecesse acabou de acontecer e você pensou nele. E não consegue mais evitar ficar com a imagem daquele sorriso idiota que seu amigo tem e o modo como ele fica ainda mais idiota de manhã.

E enquanto todos estão falando envoltos com seus embrulhos, você se afasta e vai olhar pela janela. Não está nevando. Não neva no Texas e isso lhe deixa irritado, porque provavelmente Jay deve estar em algum lugar com neve até o joelho, com o nariz já avermelhado pelo frio, fazendo algo muito estúpido com sua irmã, ou com o também estúpido Chad Murray.

Você deveria odiar o Natal!

Porque é nessa época do ano que vocês ficam afastados, por mais que digam que se deve passar o Natal ao lado de quem se ama. Porque é nessa época do ano que empresários, produtores e o diabo acham que vocês devem deixar de se ver.

Porque você sempre sai da casa que dividem em Vancouver primeiro, mas antes deixa um presente pra ele embaixo da árvore. E você sabe que quando voltar o seu presente vai continuar lá porque o moreno é tão distraído que nem vai perceber o embrulho ali. E você vai ficar sem graça, vai jogar fora o cartão e entregar o presente em mãos, fazendo uma anotação mental de no próximo ano colocar sua lembrança sobre a cama dele.

Você deveria odiar ainda mais este Natal porque sabe que pode ser o último que vocês dividem a mesma casa, já que não há nada de confirmado sobre mais uma temporada da série. E você pensa o quanto teria sido bom passar ao menos uma vez a noite de Natal ao lado dele, vendo-o fazer suas piadas e brincadeiras.

Você deveria odiar e muito o Natal, porque sua irmã Mackenzie, que não é nada boba, percebe seu suspiro discreto e olha para você com um sorriso reconfortante. E um nó imenso se forma em sua garganta e você pragueja mentalmente quando ela encara sua aliança de noivado em uma mão e o anel que você trocou com ele, _símbolo de amizade_ como vocês chamavam para os que não sabiam de nada, na outra mão, onde deveria ficar um anel após o casamento.

Você sai de perto e se senta na cozinha, onde descobre que sua vó fez uma torta de chocolate inteira para você e deixou escondida na geladeira, mas nem isso lhe anima e você pensa que já são três anos vivendo uma vida que você não quer mais viver.

Odiar o Natal deveria ser fácil pra você, quando Kenzie chega e lhe abraça por trás, beija sua bochecha e dá aquele tradicional tapinha nas suas costas como quem diz _eu sei o que se passa nessa sua mente perturbada_.

Os amigos e parentes começam a ir embora e a casa vai ficando vazia, com aquela aparência de que um furacão passou por ali. Você começa a ajudar sua mãe a organizar as coisas, recolhendo pratos e copos espalhados, papel de presentes e o que mais estiver fora do lugar. E quando tudo está pronto, você lhe dá um beijo na testa e ganha um bem apertado na bochecha. Seu pai está cochilando no sofá e não vê a hora que você sobe para seu quarto.

Você deveria mesmo odiar o Natal, porque é sempre nessa hora que sua irmã lhe chama no quarto dela e mesmo sabendo qual assunto ela vai falar você não consegue simplesmente passar direto e ir se deitar.

Você se senta ao lado dela na cama e espera paciente para ouvir o mesmo discurso de _está na hora de abrir o jogo, de falar a verdade e de assumir tudo_.

Mas este ano ela não diz nada. Vira a o notebook para o seu lado e você lê a mensagem na tela:

_Kenzie,_

_Saudades de você. Será que pode falar pro cabeçudo do seu irmão checar a bateria do celular? Faz horas que eu tento falar com ele e não consigo. Ah, fala pra ele conferir o e-mail também! _

_Beijos e feliz Natal,_

_Jay_

Você sorri, um sorriso torto, com um olhar curioso. Sua irmã abre outro navegador e você conecta seu e-mail e lá está a mensagem dele. Mackenzie olha para o lado pra lhe dar privacidade e você abre a mensagem:

_Jen, este ano olhei a árvore! _

_Feliz Natal_

_E idem!_

_Jay_

Logo abaixo uma foto dele, como você pensou, com neve até os joelhos, o nariz vermelho, Meg ao seu lado toda desarrumada por uma provável guerra de bolas de neve, e a camisa verde, por baixo da jaqueta. A camisa que você deu. A camisa que você insistiu em colocar embaixo da árvore mesmo tendo a certeza de que ele não notaria.

_Idem!_, você pensa com o coração aos pulos. E quando sua irmã pergunta se pode ler e você deixa, ela encara você, a foto e o _Idem_. E não precisa perguntar o que aquilo significa. Ela comenta apenas como Jay consegue colocar 3 palavras em apenas 4 letras.

E você lhe dá um beijo de boa noite e vai para o seu quarto, finalmente feliz. Você abre a sua mala e repara num embrulho que não havia colocado ali. Já desconfia do que se trata, mas ainda assim se surpreende. Um pijama, azul marinho. A cor que ele gosta em você. Você pega a roupa, experimenta e sente que ele já tem um certo perfume. Lê o cartão que havia dentro da caixa e pensa _Idem!_

Você deveria odiar o Natal por estar passando longe dele. Mas de um jeito que não sabe explicar, você simplesmente adora esta data. E espera todos os anos para saber qual jeito Jay vai encontrar pra se fazer presente na sua vida, mesmo estando tão distante! E você adormece, torcendo para que o Ano Novo chegue logo...


End file.
